Le pourquoi de la gelée bleue de Sam
by Dinou
Summary: vous êtes vous une seule fois demandé pourquoi Sam prenait à chaque fois de la gelée bleue ? Et ben nous on est allées voir sur place !


Le pourquoi du comment 

de la gelée bleue de Sam

Auteurs : Dinou et Vicky 

E-Mail : dinou149@wanadoo.fr   vickysg1@wanadoo.fr

Genre: totalement humour et délire!

Résumé : vous êtes vous une seule fois demandé pourquoi Sam prenait à chaque fois de la gelée bleue ? Et ben nous on est allées voir sur place !

Spoiler : ben si vous avez vu les six premières saisons et que vous connaissez tous les personnages non !

Disclaimer : pas à nous, pas de sous, juste pour le fun !

Note de Dinou : y a pas à dire cette fois, on est vraiment irrécupérables ! Et il semblerait que prendre le train ensemble ne nous réussisse pas des masses mais on s'en fiche ! Voilà encore un gros délire ! Ca faisait un bout de temps que l'on se posait la question et on a essayé d'y trouver la réponse ! Voilà ! Je dédie cette fic à Vick, copine de délire et de fou rire, Carter 1979, Mizuki (j'espère que ce genre de bêtise de permettra de garder ton joli sourire), à Drusilla (j'espère qu'on ne te gave pas trop avec nos bêtises !!!) et à Alice (je ne 'ai pas oublié je szuis juste un peu bookée), Théra (et oui je pense à toi !) et encore tous ceux que je n'ai pas cité mais avec qui je communique par mail ! Voili voilou ! Bonne lecture !!!

Note de Vicky: encore un délire sur le quai en attendant le train! En fait on avait une heure à tuer et  voilà ce que ça donne !! De mon côté je dédie cette fic à ma Dinou bien sûr (sinon elle me découpe en rondelles demain !), à ma petite sœur Mizuki ( je t'aime très fort), Carter1979 (franchement quand tu t'y mets tu me fais trop marrer !), Elody (j'adore tes mails !), Drusila (merci de nous supporter !) et à tous ceux qui me lisent et m'écrivent de supers mails ! Bisous !

Ne pas publier sans notre autorisation 

Un jour, base de Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs, Colorado, Etats-U… oh et puis si vous savez pas allez prendre une carte !

         Nous, Dinou et Vicky, nous invitons à la base en ce jour. En effet, nous avons un problème très très important à résoudre, relevant du Secret Défense : pourquoi Sam prend-t-elle toujours de la gelée bleue ? De où ça t'intéresse pas ? On t'as pas forcé à venir ! Donc pour ceux que ça intéresse, nous nous sommes immiscées dans la base au nez et à la barbe du général Hammond. D'accord il a pas de barbe ! C'est une expression pauvre truffe !

         Donc nous reprenons. Nous sommes en direction de la salle de briefing et aucun soldat ne semble vouloir nous arrêter. Ils doivent être subjuguer par notre beauté ! Mais si celui vient juste de passer voulait nous arrêter, on dirait pas non ! Ah nous voilà arrivées ! SG1 est en briefing avec Hammond, Jacob et Thor.

Di&V : Coucou c'est nous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

H : Qui ça « nous » ? Qui êtes vous ?

V : Je nous présente , celle qui se planque derrière moi c'est Dinou.

Di (planquée derrière Vicky) : C'est moi !

V : Et moi c'est Vicky ! Auteuses de fics de notre état !

Di : Elle a raison la dame !

V (se retournant) : Chuis pas une dame, chuis une demoiselle !! Laisse-moi espérer au moins avec Jack ou Daniel !!!

D : De où Daniel ?!? Il est à moi !! Euh Vic chérie ? C'est normal ces regards noirs de Miss Piquouse et Maman Naquih ?

V : Oops !!! On se les est mises à dos !

D : Ouais oops !

Di : Merci de confirmer !

J : Bienvenue à Connerie Land ! Je suis le maître et vous êtes dans mon royaume, le SGC.

Di : Merci, je savais bien qu'il y avait un air de déjà-vu !

V : Dinou ? Tu la vois la batte ?

Di : De suite les menaces !!!

H : Pouvons-nous revenir aux choses sérieuses ?

Di&V : Nous ? Sérieuses ? XPLDR !!

V : Même en cours on est pas sérieuses !!

D : Vous étudiez quoi ?

Di : L'histoire en deuxième année de DEUG. D'ailleurs tu donnerais pas des cours particuliers ???

V : Dinou ?

Di : Oui mon lapin ?

V : D'un tu arrêtes avec ces surnoms ridicules ! De deux, je crois que tu est en train de te mettre le doc à dos ! C'est qu'elle y tient et qu'elle l'aime son Danny-Boy ! 

         Bizarrement, les deux docs présents dans la pièce se mirent à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Nous on était plutôt fières de notre coup !

J : Mesdemoiselles, peut-être pouvons nous savoir maintenant ce que vous faites ici, dans une base classée secret défense ?

V : Vous en faites pas pour le secret défense ! On connaît tout sur la porte !!

Di : Au fait ! Salut Jacob ! Comment va Selmak ?

Jac (étonné) : Bien merci.

Di : Thor, mon pote ! Ca va? Ta proposition pour Kinsey tiens toujours 

Th : ?????

V : Dinou ?

Di: Oui mon chou? 

V (passablement énervée): Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter avec ces surnoms ridicules !!!!!!!!!!!

Di C'est bon t'énerve pas ! Tu voulais me dire quoi 

V On pourrait peut-être revenir au sujet de notre visite Y a le colonel chéri de Sammy qui commence à s'impatienter 

         Encore une fois, nous étions fières de nous Sam et Jack avaient rougi comme c'est pas possible et s'il n'y avait pas eu Selmak, Jacob nous aurait fait une belle crise cardiaque 

V Bon, on reviens au sujet de notre visite En fait on voudrait vous posez quelques questions 

Di Vi C'est pour les lecteurs de l'autre côté de l'écran 

D Et c'est quoi ces questions 

V Ben en fait il n'y en a qu'une, mais on doit la poser à vous tous 

Di (se replanquant derrière Vicky car ne voulant pas être accusée de quoi que ce soit) Vi 

V Franchement Dinou, t'es pas courageuse 

Di Non et j'en suis fière 

V Bon commençons par vous Georges   (sortant son micro et le pointant sur Nounours) Pourquoi Sam prend-elle toujours de la gelée bleue 

H (ouvrant grand les yeux) Pourquoi ne lui posez-vous pas directement la question 

Di Parce qu'on veut savoir sans grosse explication scientifique 

V Donc t'es pas cap de répondre Nounours C'est pas grave Danny Pourquoi la gelée bleue de Sam 

D: Vous êtes sûres que ça intéresse quelqu'un 

Di Laisses tomber, il est trop occupé à jouer au docteur avec son docteur pour savoir ça 

V T'as raison Janet Une idée 

Ja (rouge du commentaire de Dinou): Euh…

Di Vic 

V Ouaip 

Di Même remarque qu'avec Danny 

V Ok… Jacob Je réitère ma question pourquoi Sam prend-elle toujours de la gelée bleue C'est ta fille tu devrais savoir !

Jac Ben en fait elle a toujours pris ça depuis qu'elle est toute petite et je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Désolé. Et avant que vous ne le demandiez Selmak n'en sait pas plus.

V Pas grave On commence à avoir l'habitude Teal'c Une suggestion 

T (toujours aussi stoïque) Je pense que vous devriez demander au major Carter la réponse à cette question, c'est la principale concernée.

Di Teal'c on t'a jamais dit que t'étais pas drôle du tout (haussement de sourcil de Teal'c) Non Ben je te le dis t'es pas drôle du tout 

V Dinou 

Di (le sentant mal): Oui 

V LA FERME !!!

Di *boude* *tire la langue*

V Bon j'en étais où moi 

Di C'est au tour de Thor 

V Tiens tu boudes plus toi 

Di J'ai décidé que non.

V Donc Thor… Pourquoi Sam préfère-t-elle la gelée bleue 

Th Le major Carter avait refusé la nourriture que je lui avais proposé, je ne comprends pas, moi je trouve ça plutôt bon, particulièrement les jaunes d'ailleurs…

Di&V zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

J Eh oh debout là-dedans !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Di&V : Hein ? Qui? Que? Quoi? Dont Où 

J A ben bravo, vous avez vexé Thor en vous endormant 

Di On n'a jamais demandé tout un pataquès On veut une réponse simple et il part sur les aliments Asgards ! C'est pire que Daniel quand il s'emballe pour ses ruines 

J : Ah ? Vous aussi vous trouvez qu'il exagère 

Di&V Totalement 

Di Bon Jack peut-être que toi tu aurais la réponse sur pourquoi la femme que tu aimes comme un fou depuis des années et que franchement nous on en a marre que vous faites rien aime la gelée bleue 

J Euh… Vous êtes pas en manque d'oxygène là 

V Jack arrête de détourner la conversation et réponds à la question Euh… Dinou ça va t'es toute bleue Bleue... gelée... bleue... ptdr!!!!!!

Di: Vic? 

V: Il fait beau aujourd'hui tu trouves pas Teal'c? 

T Nous sommes sous terre, comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'il fait beau 

Di&V&S&J&H&Jac&Ja&D Désespérant 

Di Bon alors Jack tu réponds 

J Mais je sais pas moi, on n'en a jamais parlé !! Pourquoi vous lui posez pas directement la question 

V Dinou Tu penses à ce que je pense 

Di J'ai bien peur que ça soit la seule solution hélas 

V (se retournant vers Sam, la tête basse, craignant la réponse) Sam… Pourquoi prends-tu toujours de la gelée bleue 

S Le bleu est ma couleur préférée et puis je trouve que la bleue est bien meilleure que les autres , c'est tout 

V Hein 

Di Quoi 

Di&V Elle a fait simple et compréhensible ?????????

J A vous aussi ça vous fait un choc 

Di Et comment !

V C'est aussi simple que ça 

S : Ben oui! Vous pensiez à quoi? 

Di Ben à une explication bien plus scientifique   Genre… je préfère la gelée parce que… je sais pas moi, je suis pas scientifique. Mais je pensais à un truc plus poussé, plus pensé Chuis toute déstabilisée moi 

V On va s'en remettre Dinou Bon ben nous on va vous laissez, on a eu les explications qu'on voulait ! Merci beaucoup 

Di Vous inquiêtez pas on a trouvé l'entrée, on arrivera à trouver la sortie toutes seules.

         Trois heures et demi plus tard.

V Je te dis qu'on est déjà passée par là une bonne dizaine de fois! !!!

Di Mais ils peuvent pas mettre des panneaux indiquant la sortie dans cette base 

V Ben c'est justement pour pas que les Goa'ulds trouvent la sortie au cas où 

Di Peut-être mais moi j'aimerai bien sortir !!!!!!!!

V Attends, on va essayer ici c'est le bureau de Jack il pourra nous aider 

         Nous entrâmes donc dans le bureau de Jack sans toquer, pensant que nous ne le dérangerions pas.

Di&V : Oops !!! On dérange peut-être On repasse plus tard ! (une fois sorties du bureau) ALLELUIA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

D (passant par là avec le reste de la troupe) Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Pourquoi vous criez si fort Et vous devriez pas être parties 

V On vous explique 

Di Ca fait depuis tout à l'heure qu'on arrive pas à trouver cette ****** de sortie…

V Et comme j'ai remarqué qu'on était devant le bureau de Jack on a décidé d'aller lui demander de l'aide…

Di Mais il semblerait qu'on ait dérangé…

Di&V Pendant qu'ils essayent de repeupler la planète 

D Non 

Di&V Si !

J (sortant du bureau Sam sur ses talons) Dites, vous pourriez pas faire moins de bruit Mon général Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là 

         Nous, les deux journalistes en herbe, nous éclipsâmes et trouvâmes un soldat bien gentil et fort mignon pour nous indiquer la sortie. 

         La réponse à la question est donc qu'elle prend de la gelée bleue parce qu'elle aime ça point. Mais on se demande quand même si les enfants qu'ils vont nous faire seront pareils !

FIN !!!!!!!!!!

Maintenant nous avons répondu à cette question existentielle qui est le pourquoi de comment de la gelée bleue de Sam, nous attendons vos petits mails pour nous dire ce que vous en pensez ! Allez soyez sympa que l'on sace si on est vraiment bonne à enfermer ou pas !!!

Merci d'avance et à bientôt pour d'autres fics Stargate !

Bisous

Dinou & Vicky 


End file.
